


February 10, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode. Scowling, Amos thought he viewed his daughter sticking her tongue out.





	February 10, 2006

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Amos thought he viewed his daughter sticking her tongue out as he performed a sermon marathon within the Smallville church.

THE END


End file.
